Why are you so mean?
by torib0o
Summary: Set during episode twelve. After Toru and Yuki leave Kyo and Momiji playing ping-pong, what happens between the rabbit and the cat?


A/N: Hi there, this is my first Furuba fic and I hope you'll enjoy it.

This fic is based on episode 12 when Momiji invites Toru, Yuki, and Kyo to the onsen but will be based on mostly Kyo and Momiji. Spelling of their names is based on the Japanese spelling not western just in case any of you think I've misspelled. Most of the dialogue from the English dub.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket (Furuba).

--

Momiji laughed excitedly as ran and jumped into the large spring, Kyo and Yuki following closely behind. Yuki regarded his relative with calm impassive eyes but Kyo didn't even bother hiding the annoyance he felt for cousin's childishness '_Why can't he just act his age?'_ he asked himself as he sat down in the bath, getting comfortable with a large, smooth stone behind himself. He raised an eyebrow as Momiji swan past him.

"….and this spring seems almost big enough for someone like Momiji to swim in." Toru said from the other side of the wall that separated the baths.

"He is swimming." Kyo said, watching as Momiji swam from end of the bath to the other, time after time. As he watched Momiji swim the length of the hot spring again, Kyo could've sworn he saw the light bulb go off in the boy's head.

"I know" Momiji whispered to himself before swimming to the edge, and climbing out of the water. He ran around the edge of the bath and jumped back in, laughing excitedly as the water created a large wave, soaking Yuki and Kyo. "I'm doing that again." He said rather decisively as he moved to get out of the pool again, not seeing Kyo's arm reaching out for him.

"Momiji, just get in and be quiet!" he said as pulled Momiji back down. Closing his eyes, Kyo reveled in the silence as he and Yuki relaxed against warm stones.

"Toru, how are you doing?!" Momiji asked excitedly much to the alarm of Kyo and Yuki. When had he climbed out of the bath?

Once again Kyo's arm shot out and grabbed the small boy. "You little brat, didn't I tell you to be quiet?!" he asked while rubbing his fist against Momiji's head.

"Aww, but Toru's lonely," Momiji stated in a whining voice. "Hey, I know! Toru, let's sing a song, okay? That way it'll seem like we're all in here together! It'll be a lot of fun, really." he said, happiness restored.

"Uh, a song?" she asked somewhat tentatively.

"Yeah, yeah, sing something!" he said excitedly.

"Well I wouldn't know to sing, I'm afraid I don't know many songs." She replied, honestly.

"Ok, I'll sing then!" Momiji said, lying against a rock. "Who's in the forest strolling?" he began singing, Kyo watching with obvious dislike and Yuki surprised. "The birds and bees sing Momiji. The frogs in the pond are calling. Momiji, yes it's true. The trees raise their leaves-"

"What the hell is that?" Kyo interrupted.

"It's my song, I made it up."

"So why don't you make up something that isn't so annoying?"

"Just sing it. Toru, you sing too!"

He said, ignoring his cousin's snide comments. Momiji listened carefully as Toru began to sing softly then sang the next part to her. Soon they were singing in unison, their happy voices carrying over expanse of the two baths. Kyo closed his eyes and tried to ignore the annoying, ridiculous lyrics that Momiji had made up so impulsively as Yuki submerged his head for a moment. Suddenly, there was a soft splash and only Momiji's voice could be heard singing.

"Toru?" Momiji called, standing against the wall that separated them once again. "Toru, are you ok?" Yuki stood and quickly left the bath. Listening carefully, the rabbit could hear the door sliding open in Toru's room, followed by the hostess's worried voice.

As they waited in the waited in the hallway to hear of Toru's condition, Momiji tried to get distracted by 'playing' with Kyo. He jumped around and asked questions that his cousin couldn't seem to the importance in for the life of him. When Yuki leaned over and whispered that he should humor Momiji, Kyo almost told him off but then thought for a moment. Momiji did like Toru a lot and she was clearly very important to him. Nodding to himself, he decided he would take the rat's advice and try and act to normally as Momiji was. Thankfully Toru was alright and after she'd awoken and they'd had a had a large deliciously cooked meal, Kyo and Yuki made their way to a recreation room where they began to play ping pong.

"Out." Yuki said as the ball just missed hitting his face.

"You damn rat, what the hell?!" Kyo exclaimed.

"The ball has to bounce on the table once on your side then at least once on mine."

"What? Did you make that up?"

"No, those are the rules; serve again."

Momiji was walking down the hallway with Toru. He'd been waiting somewhat impatiently outside of the door to her room and when she opened the door she couldn't refuse his enthusiastic plea to play with him. So as she walked down the hallway, Toru told Momiji about her chat with the hostess and learning of her child.

"Yeah, that's right. The hot spring lady is Ritsu's mom. Sorry, I guess I thought I told you that already." Momiji said pleasantly.

"Oh, so Ritsu?"

"Mmm-hmm, but enough about that. Come play ping pong with me ok? Kyo and Yuki never let me play with them." Momiji said.

As they turned the corner, they saw Kyo raise his hand and toss the ball in the air before spiking it with a loud battle cry. "Yahhh!"

"Out again." Yuki said calmly, eyes closed.

"Raah?" he groaned confusedly.

"I told you, you have to let it bounce on the table."

"Shut up, that's stupid. Why would I wanna hit that slow?" he asked, irritation clear in his voice.

"Why? Because those are the rules." Yuki said with a tilt of his head as he bounced the ball against the table before hitting it to Kyo.

"Graah!" Kyo grunted as he hit the ball in midair, not allowing it to hit the table. It just barely missed Yuki again as it flew past his head and imbedded itself in the wall behind him.

"Out again." Yuki said exasperatedly.

Kyo let out a breath of frustration as Toru cheered him on from the sidelines.

"I thought at least at ping pong you'd have a chance to beat me, but as usual it's hopeless." Yuki said tauntingly.

Kyo growled angrily as he flipped the table over. "How can I beat you with all these stupid rules, ya damn rat? How 'bout we take this outside!"

"You know, you're the one who wanted to play this game in the first place." Yuki replied

"If you still want to, I'll try playing with you." Toru offered good-naturedly.

"Oh that sounds like fun. Play her, play her!" Momiji encouraged.

Kyo sighed as he moved to set the table back up. When he finished he turned to Toru and spoke, "Advanced warning, I'm not gonna go easy on ya just cuz you're a girl."

"Oh right." She said as she prepared her stance.

"Don't forget," Yuki said. "It has to bounce."

"You shut up!" Kyo said as he served the ball, remembering to bounce it. He watched with dumbfounded eyes as Toru released a high-pitched sound as she tried to hit the ball, missing terribly.

"Uha! I missed it." she exclaimed.

"Yeah I noticed. You kinda suck." Kyo said boredly.

"Kyo, don't tell her that." Momiji said.

"So you think you're any better than she is, you little runt?! Huh?" he taunted.

"I'll play you if you want."

"Alright, let's go."

"Yay!"

"I serve first!"

"Ok."

"You asked for it."

Momiji moved around the table to where Toru stood previously, waiting for Kyo to serve. He watched as Kyo lifted his arm and hit the ball with a great deal of force, just barely missing the rabbit's shoulder. He cried out in shock as the ball sailed past him.

"Waah," he whined. "Kyo's scaring me!" he wailed in a childlike voice, waiting for the comfort he was sure Toru would shower him with when he realized they were alone. "Hey, where're Yuki and Toru?" he asked Kyo.

"Hmph." Kyo snorted. "You didn't even notice when your precious _Toru_ left."

Momiji frowned, an occurrence that was rather rare from the cheery boy. "Gosh Kyo, why do you have to be so mean?!"

"'Mean'? I'm not bein' mean!"

"Yes you are! You're always teasing and talking down to people and you don't even know how it makes them feel!"

Kyo growled and lifted his hand once again. "Are we still playin' or what?" he asked, trying to ignore the cutting feeling of his younger cousin telling him off. It was true, he knew his was bitter and cold but he had reason to be. Everyone always looked down on him, everyone was always telling him how poorly he preformed, everyone was always comparing him to Yuki but _they_ didn't know how it made _him_ feel. He wasn't even thinking as he served the ball once again but when he heard a loud cry he came back to himself.

Momiji glared at Kyo as the cat made his way around the table to stare at his younger cousin who lay on the floor. He'd hit Momiji in the center of his chest and a small mark was beginning to form. The smaller boy thought he'd made Kyo angry but he didn't know he'd made him that angry and when Kyo reached down to help him up, he swatted his hand away.

"See," Momiji said. "This is what I meant. I knew I made you mad but you didn't have to try and hurt me!" he said as tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

"Momiji," Kyo sighed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. It was an accident."

"Yeah right." He said as he opened the front of his yukata, touching over the red mark.

"I mean it. I was just…I dunno thinking about, aw hell it doesn't matter." He said as put the paddle down and started to leave the room, only halting when he felt a tugging on his sleeve.

"No, tell me." Momiji said gently. He'd never seen Kyo look as sad and distant as he did in that moment and something in him wanted to calm whatever storm was raging within him. "Are you alright?"

Kyo released a breath. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just tired of people always thinking they know so much about me and bad talkin' me, then gettin' bent outta shape when I say how I feel." He looked down at Momiji and smiled a bit. "I guess _you_ don't deserve me treatin' ya like crap though, huh?"

Momiji smiled softly. "It's ok, Kyo. You know," he said thoughtfully, "Not everyone is going to like you, there's always going to be someone who's gonna criticize you."

He scoffed. "Yeah, but in my own family?"

Momiji didn't know what to say. Of course he understood what Kyo meant; he had his own problems with his family but he didn't know what to say to Kyo to make him feel better. He couldn't tell Kyo to keep up a mask of happiness and pretend everything was alright but then it hit him. Kyo did wear a mask, though it was one of anger and indifference not happiness. And as he watched Kyo look away, Momiji realized just how sad and sensitive his cousin was.

He let go of Kyo's arm and tentatively wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist. Momiji sighed quietly, feeling painfully content. He'd wanted for so long to hug Kyo and now he was doing it. He'd always loved any attention he received from Kyo and as much as he wished it positive he wasn't going to reject what he got. Any time Kyo pulled his ears or yelled at him, no matter how much he cried out in despair, he was secretly ecstatic that Kyo was paying him attention.

Momiji gasped in shock as he felt arms wrap around his shoulders. "Kyo?" he called quietly.

Kyo inhaled deeply, reaching up slightly to caress Momiji's head. When he exhaled, his breath was shaky. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked he rubbed Kyo's back.

He didn't get a response in the form of words. Kyo gently pulled back away from Momiji and tilted the small boy's chin upward. He let his fingertips dance lightly over Momiji's cheek, smiling softly when the rabbit's eyes fluttered shut. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the boy's forehead, then each of his closed eyelids, his cheeks, trailing downwards to his chin and finally each corner of his mouth.

When he no longer felt the contact of Kyo's lips, Momiji opened his eyes and was staring into a deep ruby red depth, "Beautiful." He whispered, unable to stop the flow of words. He looked down slightly, noticing how close Kyo's lips were to his and unconsciously licked his lips.

"Mm." Kyo murmured as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Momiji's. He wanted to kiss the blond for so long and now that he was, it felt somewhat surreal. He'd always loved Momiji's childish antics and the innocence that seemed intangible for most boys their age and because of that love he'd always reacted negatively rather than hugging the boy close to him as he so agonizingly desired.

Momiji nearly stilled when Kyo placed his lips against his own. No matter how much he'd wanted this it was still rather surprising that it was happening. Quickly coming back to himself, Momiji pressed back into the kiss. Inwardly he let out a breath of happiness as Kyo cupped his face and hesitantly let his tongue touch Momiji's lips.

Kyo didn't falter as Momiji opened his mouth. He let his tongue slid into the boy's mouth and groaned when their tongues touched. He slid his tongue slowly against the smaller boy's and didn't fail to miss the moan Momiji released.

As the minutes drew on their kisses became sloppier and more frantic and they only stopped when the need for air grew too imperative.

"Wait," Kyo panted as he pulled away.

"Kyo." Momiji whispered as Kyo stood back up.

He smiled inwardly when Momiji's arms wrapped around his waist the instant he was upright. "Listen," he said, catching the rabbit's attention. "Just because we had a little session, don't think you can go around blabbing about it to everyone." When Momiji's eyes saddened and his bottom lip quivered, Kyo quickly amended his statement. "I mean," he said softly. "I just want you to be safe. Okay?"

Momiji blinked away his tears and smiled happily. "Ok"

"And thanks…ya know, for earlier." Kyo said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Momiji nodded and took Kyo's hand in his own, leading the older boy down the hallway chattering excitedly. Kyo simply rolled his eyes and grunted, responding as minimally as possible so that the smaller boy wouldn't see how utterly happy he was.

"….and then tomorrow when we get back we can go out for ice cream with Toru and Yuki and Haru! But tonight I really just wanna go to sleep with my Koun-Kyo! Won't that be nice Kyo? We can sleep all cuddled up together! Hey look, Toru and Yuki are outside." He said all of this in a hurried voice and Kyo could hardly keep up.

As Momiji moved to go outside Kyo tugged him back, causing the boy to fall against his chest. "Hold on just a minute there. Didn't you tell Toru earliar that you wanted to share a bed with her?"

Momiji snuggled into Kyo's chest. "Yeah but I only wanted to get your attention, please Kyo!"

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "No, you have to stay with her otherwise she'll wanna know why you changed your mind and that damn Yuki'll have something to say if he wakes up and sees us all comfy-like." At the sad look on Momiji's face, he softened. "Look, maybe once we get home you can stay over with me at Shigure's."

Momiji brightened instantly. "Really?!" when Kyo nodded, he squealed excitedly. "Yay!"

As they opened the door leading to the spring where Toru and Yuki stood speaking quietly, Kyo quickly pulled Momiji back to him and briefly kissed the top of his head before he pushed the rabbit ahead of him and watched as he began speaking animatedly with Toru. The night had truly been amazing for the both of them and Kyo was positive that his life was about to get excruciatingly exciting with the new relationship that was quickly growing between himself and Momiji.

'_I might as well sit back and enjoy the ride.'_

--

A/N: So how was it?

I know the majority of it was straight from the show but it was my first try.

I hope it's review worthy?

XD

torib0o (9/7)


End file.
